


You Again

by spaceMaverick



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Manipulation, Past Child Abuse, Pedophilia, Protective Siblings, bc its warriors, some murder in the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 11:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceMaverick/pseuds/spaceMaverick
Summary: Thistleclaw tries to talk to Spottedleaf in StarClan. Redtail isn't fucking having it.





	You Again

**Author's Note:**

> i know that its been said thistleclaw went straight to the dark forest rather than being chased out of starclan, but i wanted to take the idea of blue star chasing him out and change it to redtail chasing him out.

Spottedleaf looked around the fields she knew so well from the moonstone forlornly. It was different now; she was stuck here forever. She could see the grass glowing softly, just enough to remind her she was dead. _It’s not fair!_ She thought.

Then, a familiar shape appeared on the edge of her vision. She whipped around to see Redtail, pelting towards her. They collided in an overjoyed embrace, Spottedleaf nuzzling any part of her brother she could reach.

“I missed you so much…” Redtail murmured into Spottedleaf’s fur.

“I missed you, too,” she replied.

Their reunion was cut short, though, by a gruff voice.

“Spottedleaf!” Thistleclaw called. The spiky gray tom padded casually up to the tortoiseshells. “So sad to see you die so young,” he remarked. “How have you been?”

“Fine, no thanks to you,” Spottedleaf hissed. She could feel Redtail’s rage coming off in waves. A soft brush of her tail made him bristle a little less.

Thistleclaw stepped forward, only a mouse-length away from Spottedleaf. She knew she was trembling, but she fixed him with a glare nonetheless.

“Come on, is that really how you’re going to act?” Thistleclaw said with a sad purr.

The trembling got worse. She could feel the old memories, so thick and dark they threatened to drown her. She backed away, eyes screwed shut. Redtail’s pelt brushed her’s as he rushed past.

“Stay away from her!” He yowled. Spottedleaf opened her eyes a crack to see her brother standing tall, fur bushed and tail swishing. His voice dropped to a low, menacing growl as he spoke again. “I killed you once; I’ll kill you again.”

Spottedleaf’s eyes snapped open. She watched Redtail jerk forward, and Thistleclaw’s ears fold back, eyes bright with fear.

“Leave!” Redtail shrieked. Thistleclaw turned tail, bounding away from the siblings and disappearing into the trees. Redtail turned to Spottedleaf, breathing hard. “Are you alright?” He asked.

“You killed Thistleclaw?” Spottedleaf meowed.

Redtail nodded. “He couldn’t just get away with what he did to you. I didn’t feel like you had to know it was me.”

A strange mix of confusion and gratitude washed over Spottedleaf. “I… thank you, i guess.”

“We never have to see him again, even here,” Redtail looked in the direction thistleclaw fled. “We’ll make sure of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hate spottedleafs heart but making traumatized spottedleaf content has become a big coping thing


End file.
